Episode 1738 (15th February 1999)
Plot Steve and Matthew observe Saskia's corpse. Steve checks if there's a pulse. She's dead, and Matthew panics. He pleads for Steve's help who looks onto Saskia's body with amazement. Matthew goes to call the police. Steve snaps back into action and stops him. He tells Matthew that he needs time to think and he'll call his lawyer. He persuades Matthew to go back out into the club and continue his DJing to avoid anybody arraying suspicion. Matthew is reluctant but later comprises. Steve clears the blood from his head. Sarah questions Matthew on Saskia. Steve pauses as he goes to call his lawyer, thinking otherwise. He grabs Saskia's body and hides her behind his office desk as Lenny knocks on the door needing change. When handing over the money, Steve keeps the door closed as possible. Steve begins to undress Saskia of all of her jewellery. He is welcomed with another guest at the door. It's Matthew. Still erratic, Steve loses his wit with him and throws him to ground. Matthew's hands land in Saskia's pool of blood. Terry and Irene are a lovesick dream, and Sarah decides otherwise about telling them about the events at Bridge House. Grant turns up at Phil's with Courtney wanting a place to stay for the night. Phil welcomes him with open arms despite already having a full-packed home. Matthew is struggling to keep it together as Steve bungles of Saskia's belongings in a bin bag. Steve loses his patience. As the club closes, Robbie is not ready for piping down for the night. Jamie brings him back to his. Jamie isn't too pleased to find Grant there. Steve plans to bury Saskia's body and manipulates Matthew into helping him. Matthew's first job is to get rid of Saskia's belongings. He makes it to Turpin Road before a police car appears in the distance and pulls over to drunks. Matthew makes an escape to George Street and dumps the bin bag into a skip before darting behind it as the police car slowly passes. Meanwhile, Steve is busily bulging Saskia's corpse into a wheelie bin. He notices the camera in the office and realises it's captured everything. He quickly rushes for the VCR and ejects the tape, leaving it on the desk. Sarah wakes up in the middle of the night to find Nina studying in the kitchen. She tells her about the events of Bridge House, and Nina seems to know the details of the man quite clearly. Matthew returns and helps Steve carry out the body in the wheelie bin to the car. Terry is opening the shop and shouts over to the lads. Steve has forgotten the car keys. Matthew appeals for him not to leave him and decides to go for the keys himself. Once arriving in the office, he discovers the tape and clocks on what it is when observing the camera. He places it into his coat pocket before returning outside. They bungle the body into the car as Terry slowly approaches them. They manage to close the boot door before he arrives at the scene. They quickly make a hasty departure. Bianca is up with Liam who is failing to sleep and crying. Ricky offers to take over and notices he has a temperature. She rejects. Steve and Matthew arrive at Epping Forest and begin burying the corpse as a car light flashes in the distance. They worry and quickly bury her. The next morning, Peggy sacks Nina from The Vic. Terry tells Bianca how worried he is about Simon. Steve catches up with Matthew in George Street. Phil strolls towards them and questions them about Saskia. Matthew panics and makes a worryingly excuse. Steve throttles him. They observe the skip being taken away. Robbie hasn't turned up for his paper round and Terry questions about sacking him. Irene is more obsessed with the events of Sarah after being notified. Nina goes to visit Grant just as Peggy arrives. Steve questions Matthew on the tape after he discovers it's missing. He tells him he threw it in the canal. Steve tells Matthew that there both in it up to there necks. As Steve departs, Matthew pulls the tape from his coat pocket and remains agitated. Cast Regular cast *Matthew - Joe Absolom *Steve - Martin Kemp *Grant - Ross Kemp *Nina - Troy Titus-Adams *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Frank - Mike Reid *Terry - Gavin Richards *Irene - Roberta Taylor *Sarah - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Tony - Mark Homer *Phil - Steve McFadden *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Lenny - Desune Coleman *Ricky - Sid Owen *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Teresa - Leila Birch *Courtney - Carissa & Josephine O'Meara (Uncredited) *Liam - Sonny Bottomley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Saskia - Deborah Sheridan-Taylor Locations *The Queen Victoria - Upstairs flat *5 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *47B Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Turpin Road *E20 - Club and office *George Street *89 George Street - Downstairs rooms *Epping Forest Notes *This episode continued directly from the events in the previous episode with a retransmission of Steve killing Saskia in slow motion with an echoed audio before focusing back into the event. *This episode saw two days with the 14th February carrying on until the morning of the 15th February. The episode saw usage of a fading out into black effect as the episode forwarded into the next day. *''Radio Times'': Matthew becomes embroiled in a grisly plot to hide the truth. Terry is less than pleased with Robbie's excesses and Sarah refuses to face up to Irene. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,440,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Noteworthy dialogue Irene Raymond (to Terry Raymond): "I haven't got any baby oil, but there's some left in the deep fat fryer, should have the same effect." Category:1999 episodes